Handcuffs of the type to which the present invention pertains are well known, and, except perhaps for the lock itself, have not undergone any change for a good many years. These handcuffs comprise a pair of wrist shackles joined together so that the wrists of a prisoner can be secured one to the other. The joining of the shackles is generally accomplished by the use of a short chain connected at each end to a shackle by a swivel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,135. While chain connected handcuffs are most widely used, it is recognized that the less mobility the prisoner has in moving his hands and arms the greater the security in restraining the prisoner. Thus, there also are handcuffs in which one handcuff is hinged to the other with the hinge pin being parallel to the plane of the handcuffs to permit the handcuffs to be folded into an overlapping position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,867. In both cases one handcuff can be placed compactly atop the other for easy storage in a user's belt pouch or handcuff case. In both the chain connected or the hinged handcuffs, each handcuff comprises a frame section that includes a lock housing having two parallel spaced apart semi-circular or arcuate arms depending therefrom. At the distal end of the arms, a semi-circular jaw or shackle member is pivotally connected so that its remote end, which is formed with a ratchet on its outer surface, can be pivoted into engagement with a ratchet bolt of the lock. In the event that the arms and shackle member of the handcuffs do not encircle, for example, a person's wrist, the shackle member continues to pivot past the ratchet bolt and between the spaced apart arms of the handcuff until its ratchet end again comes into engagement with the ratchet bolt of the lock.